Ancestors of William Allen Shade (1968)
__TOC__ category:Shade (surname) Ahnentafel '1st Generation' *1 William Allen Shade (1968-?) Birth Certificate - William Allen Shade '2nd Generation' *2 William Lee Shade (1945-?) Birth Certificate - William Lee Shade *3 Faith Elaine Jones (1946-?) Birth Certificate - Faith Elaine jones '3rd Generation' *4 William Leamer Shade Jr. (1922-?) Birth Certificate - William Leamer Shade Jr. 1930 Census - Hollidaysburg, Blair County, PA *5 Betty Lorraine Foor (1926-1998) Social Security Death Index 1930 Census - Altoona, Blair County, PA *6 Kenneth Duane Jones (1918-1985) Birth Certificate - Kenneth Duane Jones Death Certificate - Kenneth Duane Jones 1920 Census - Sheridan, Daviess County, MO 1930 Census - Elwood, Doniphan County, KS *7 Maxine Lee Gore (1921-1983) Birth Certificate - Maxine Lee Gore Death Certificate - Maxine Lee Jones 1930 Census - St. Joseph, Buchanan County, MO '4th Generation' *8 William Leamer Shade Sr. (1877-1944) *9 Bertha Olive Lodwick (1882-1965) *10 Sherman Hartzell Foor (1897-1988) *11 Catherine Mary White (1903-1994) *12 Ernest Ezra Jones (1884-1939) *13 Mabel Lillian Miller (1889-1962) *14 Jesse Lee Gore (1893-1959) *15 Alice Pauline Zehnder (1894-1982) '5th Generation' *16 Brice Blair Shade (1851-1934) 1860 Census - Blair Twp., Blair Co., PA 1870 Census - Freedom Twp., Blair Co., PA 1880 Census - Catherine Twp., Blair Co., PA 1900, 1910 & 1920 Census - Frankstown, Blair Co., PA Obituary - Brice Blair Shadesee also Descendants of Brice Blair Shade (1851-1934) *17 Emma S Hildebrand (1851-1912) *18 Wallace S Lodwick (1859-?) *19 Mary Elizabeth Lanterman (1861-?) *20 Jacob Hartzell Foor (1860-1940) *21 Mary A Hinish (1855-1899) *22 Robert Irwin White (1883-1960) *23 June Roseth May Weaver (1880-1918) *24 Isaac Newton Jones (1857-1918) *25 Sarah Jane Woolsey (1859-1934) *26 Calvin N Miller (1864-1942) *27 Sarah Elizabeth Hydinger (1867-1941) *28 Thomas Stonewall Jackson Gore (1863-1937) *29 Laura Pollard (1862-1933) *30 Charles Albert Zehnder (?-?) *31 Anna Louise Egger (1865-1954) '6th Generation' *32 John B Shade (1827-1907) 1850 & 1860 Census - Blair Twp., Blair Co., PA 1870, 1880 & 1900 Census - Freedom Twp., Blair Co., PA Obituary of John Shade *33 Mary Catherine Rhodes (1831-1911) 1850 & 1860 Census - Blair Twp., Blair Co., PA 1870, 1880 & 1900 Census - Freedom Twp., Blair Co., PA Obituary of Mary Shade *34 Samuel Hildebrand (1821-1887) 1830 Census - Morris Twp., Huntington Co., PA 1840 Census - Huntington, Huntington Co. PA 1850 Census - Catherine Twp., Blair Co., PA 1860 Census - Everett Twp., Blair Co., PA 1870 Census - Franklin Twp., Huntington Co., PA Obituary - Samuel Hildebrand see also Descendants of Samuel Hildebrand (1821-1887) *35 Sarah Waters (1818-1900) 1830 Census - Porter, Huntington Co., PA 1850 Census - Catherine Twp., Blair Co., PA 1860 Census - Everett Twp., Blair Co., PA 1870 Census - Franklin Twp., Huntington Co., PA 1900 Census - Altoona, Blair County, PA Obituary - Sarah Hildebrand *36 George W Lodwick (1835-1923) *37 Elizabeth Overlander (1839-?) *38 Peter Lanterman (1841-1882) *39 Alvina/Lavina Houser (1838-1922) *40 Joseph Ritter Foor (1833-1896) *41 Teresa Smith (1840-1907) *42 David Hinish (1818-1901) *43 Elizabeth Warsing (1821-1897) *44 John White (1853-1939) *45 Mary C Burgoon (1858-1954) *46 Morris Weaver (1833-1893) *47 Barbara E Rhodes (1842-1935) *48 Alexander Jones (1818-1863) see also Descendants of Alexander Jones (1818-1863) *49 Elizabeth M Gore (1833-1868) *50 John Woolsey (1819-1878) *51 Amanda Melvina Faubion (1825-1900) *52 Stewart A Miller (c1833-?) *53 Sarah H Mahon (1840-1886) *54 William M Hydinger (1841-1938) *55 Sarah Elizabeth Cline (1849-1920) *56 Green Lee Gore (1831-1899) *57 Emeline Cummins (1838-1903) *58 William Jesse Pollard (1838-1911) *59 Martha Ribelin (1838-1906) *60-61 Unknown *62 Daniel Egger (?-?) see also Descendants of Daniel Egger of Switzerland *63 Margaretta Kohler (1833-1912) '7th Generation' *64 John Shade (1798-?) *65 Mary Hannah ? (1800-?) *66 Philip Rhodes (c1790-1845) *67 Rachel B Miller (c1797-?) *68 John Hildebrand (c1770-?) *69 Susan (c1772-?) *70 Philip Walter (1786-1861) 1850, 1860 Census - Morris, Huntingdon County Pennsylvania see also Descendants of Philip Walter (1786-1861) *71 Susannah (1785-1852) *72 John Lodwick (c1811-?) *73 Lydia Ripple (c1812-?) *74 Peter Baugher Oberlander (1799-1869) *75 Susannah Fuhrman (c1802-?) *76 John Logan Lanterman (1807-1843) *77 Elizabeth Harding (1815-1857) *78 William Houser (c1808-?) *79 Elizabeth Kinser/Kistler (c1813-?) *80 Jacob C Foor (1809-1884) *81 Catherine Leader (1798-?) *82 David Smith (c1807-?) *83 Mary (c1807-?) *84 John George Hinish (1761-?) *85 Elizabeth Rinard (c1773-?) *86 John Warsing (1787-1865) *87 Elizabeth (1793-1865) *88 John White (c1822-?) see also Descendants of John White of Blair Couny, PA *89 Ruth A Adams (c1833-?) *90 John Burgoon (c1800-?) *91 Ann Geissinger (c1831-?) *92-93 Unknown *94 Samuel Rhodes (1803-1864) *95 Susan Singer (1813-?) *96 Samuel Bennett Jones (1786-1853) *97 Sarah Agnes Robertson (1782-1845) *98 William Allen Gore (1809-1878) *99 Isabella Jane Campbell (1811-1886) *100 Gilbert Woolsey (1785-1864) *101 Abigail Mackey Woolsey (1788-1852) *102 Jacob Faubion (1800-1849) *103 Hephzibah Wall (1806-c1886) *104 Thomas Miller (1795-1884) *105 Sarah Wiseman (1799-1864) *106 Robert McMahon (c1802-1851) see also Descendants of Robert McMahon (1802-1851) *107 Jane Rodgers (1808-1893) *108 Joseph Hydinger (c1804-1879) *109 Sarah Elizabeth Schopany (c1813-?) *110 Joseph Cline (c1823-?) *111 Sarah Hury/Hary (c1828-?) *112 James Gore (c1808-1884) *113 Frances Keaton (c1808-?) *114 Charles Cummins (1800-1880) *115 Sarah Miller (1800-1871) *116 Stephen Weatherford Pollard (1812-1878) *117 Mary Lee Mount (1807-1860) *118 William H Ribelin (c1802-1843) *119 Catherine Anne Kern (c1812-?) *120-123 Unknown *124 Christian Kohler (?-?) *125-127 Unknown '8th Generation' *128 John Shade (?-1854) *129 Ann ?(c1765-c1844) *130-131 Unknown *132 Michael Rhodes(c1752-1812) *133 Susanna *144 Conrad Lodwick (c1784-?) see also Descendants of Conrad Lodwick of PA & OH *145 Unknown *146 John Ripple (1776-1836) *147 Susannah Harroff (1779-1869) *148 Jacob Oberlander (c1765-c1816) *149 Susanna Baugher (c1773-1814) *150 Jacob Fuhrman (c1750-?) *151 Elisabeth Fisher (?-?) *152 Peter Lanterman (1779-1841) *153 Elizabeth Logan (1780-1876) *154 John Harding (1787-1873) *155 Elizabeth Crumrine (1778-1844) *156 Peter Houser (c1787-?) see also Descendants of Peter Houser (c1787-?) *157 Barbara (c1784-?) *160 Jacob Foor (1775-?) *161 Susannah *162 Henry Leader *163 Catherine *164-167 Unknown *168 Henry Hinish (?-1801) *169 Maria Elisabetha Peck (?-?) *172 Gerhard Poppo Warsing (c1757-?) *173 Elizabeth (c1760-) *176 unknown White *177 Catherine (c1786-?) *178-179 Unknown *180 Robert Burgoon (1776-1864) *181 Catherine (c1781-?) *182 unknown Geissinger *183 Christina (c1780-?) *184-187 Unknown *188 Samual Rhodes (1785-1865) *189 Barbara Hartle (1789-1860) *190-191 Unknown *192 Samuel Jones (1756-1839) see also Descendants of Samuel Jones & Nancy Wilmoth Lewis *193 Nancy Wilmoth Lewis (1760-1852) *196 Henry Gore Jr. (1789-?) *197 Sarah Swinney (1790-1846) *200 Rev. Thomas Woolsey (1760-1797) *201 Phoebe Gilbert (c1763-c1785) *202 Zephaniah Woolsey (1740-1807) *203 Sarah Woolsey (1747-1834) *212-213 Unknown *224 see 192 *225 see 193 *226 *227 *228 Robert Cummins (c1740-c1841) *229 Delpha Ballard (c1772-?) *230 Michael Miller (1770-1834) *231 Mary Elizabeth Smith (c1772-c1865) *232 Jesse Pollard (c1791-?) *233 Julia Weatherford (c1791-?) *234 Humphrey Mount (c1780-c1856) *235 Mary ? or Sarah Cate *236 Martin C Ribelin (c1764-1831) *237 Catherine Butner (c1774-1851) *238 George W Kern (c1784-1868) *239 Mary C Paine (c1785-?) *240-255 Unknown '9th Generation' *256 George Shade (c1745-1806) *257 Barbara ? (c1745-?) *260-263 Unknown *288-291 Unknown *292 Lodwick Ripple (c1755-?) *293 Unknown *294 Jacob Harroff (c1776-?) *295 Kitty Kline *296 Peter Oberlander (c1745-1780) *297 Catherine Neipp *298 John George Wilhelm Baugher (1750-1798) *299 Catherine *300 Stephen Fuhrman (c1720-1781) *301 Catherine Elizabeth (c1725-?) *302 George Fisher(c1731-1797) *303 Anna Maria Lahr/Lehr *304 John Lanterman (1741-1813) *305 Susannah Weybrandt (c1743-c1787) *306 (possibly) William Logan *307 (possibly) Margaret Lewis *308 John Harding (1758-1838) *309 Magdalena Neier (1763-1839) *310 Johannes Michael Crumrine (1761-1840) *311 Elizabeth Kleinhans (1768-1844) *320 John Foor (1744-?) *321 Catherine (1754-?) *322-335 Unknown *352-359 Unknown *360 John N Burgoon (c1755-1811) *361 Susannah Barlow (c1755-1797) *362-375 Unkown *376 Abraham Rhodes (c1760-c1787) *377 Elizabeth/Eleanor *378 Johann Friedrich Hertel/Hartle (1747-1811) *379 Margarethe (c1750-1832) *380-383 Unknown *392 Henry Gore Sr. (1736-1791) *393 Anna Catherine Keller (?-1840) *400 Rev. Thomas Woolsey (c1725-1794) *401 Sarah *402 Samual Gilbert (1736-1820) *403 Hannah (c1740-c1802) *404 John Woolsey (1706-?) *405 Mary Sammis (1710-c1773) *406 William Woolsey (1717-1794) *407 Sarah Lewis (c1719-?) *458 Philip Ballard (c1722-1778) *459 Nancy Ann Johnson (c1724-?) *460 John Miller (1735-1826) *461 Barbara Mauzy (1745-1819) *462-463 Unknown *464 *465 *466 Stephen Weatherford *467 Obedience Fuqua *468 John Mount (1743-1801) *469 Hannah Freeman (1743-1791) *470-471 Unknown *472 Martin Ribelin (c1736-c1792) see also Descendants of Martin Ribelin (c1736-c1792) *473 Anna *474 David Butner (c1745-1819) *475 Mary Crain (c1745-bef 1804) *476 Michael Jacob Kern (c1768-1833) *477 Catherine Kriss (c1762-1838) *478-501 Unknown '10th Generation' *502 Johann Georg Shade (1716-1775) see also Descendants of Johann Georg Shade *503 Elizabeth ? *504-507 Unknown *608 Johann Peter Lanterman (1714-1794) see also Descendants of Johann Peter Lanterman (1714-1794) *609 Elisabeth Peterson (1716-1798) *610 Dirck Weybrandt *611 Sarah Deen *612-617 Unknown *618 John Neier *619 Unknown *620 Johann Stephen Krumrein (c1737-1812) *621 Maria Catharina Roth (c1738-c1816) *622 George Frederick Kleinhans (1741-?) *623 Elizabeth Oberle (1740-?) *640-695 Unknown *696 Rev. Johan Georg Bager (1725-1791) *697 Anna Elizabeth Schwab (1728-1790) *704-719 Unknown *720 John Jacob Burgoon (c1715-c1811) *721 Elizabeth Callaway (c1715-?) *722 John Barlow (c1715-1788) *723 Elizabeth Keith (c1726-?) *724-751 Unknown *752 Paul Rhodes (?-1815) *753 Barbara *754-755 Unknown *756 Hans Georg Hertel (1722-1776) *757 Anna Margaretha Gramlich (1719-c1791) *758-767 Unknown *784 John Gore (?-1769) *785 Mary Maderas (c1707-?) *786 Conrad Keller (c1738-?) *787 Unknown *800 Richard Woolsey (1697-1777) *801 Sarah Fowler (1698-1789) *802-803 Unknown *804 Samuel Gilbert (1709-1776) *805 Martha Webster (1714-1776) *806-807 Unknown *808 John Woolsey (1661-1729) *809 Abigail Stevenson (c1646-1715) *810 John Sammis (1673-1740) *811 Rebecca Brush (1681-?) *812 William Woolsey (1687-1771) *813 Dorcas Williamson (c1694-1764) '11th Generation' *1004-1007 Unknown *1216-1239 Unknown *1240 Hans Michael Krumrein (1713-1749) *1241 Eva Barbara Schweinhardt (c1710-1775) *1242 Conrad Roth *1243 Anna Catherine *1244 Johann Georg Kleinhans (c1710-?) *1245 Mara Dorothea Keiffer *1246 Johann Rudolph Oberle (1712-1780) *1246 Anna Maria Herbel (1721-1795) *1408-1443 Unknown *1444 James Barlow (c1680-1721) *1445 Johanna *1446-1537 Unknown *1568 Joseph Gore (c1675-1726) *1569 Mary Allison *1570 Charles Madieras (c1680-c1774) *1571 Mary Beamon *1572 Hans Konrad Keller (1706-?) *1573 Barbara Glaar (1703-?) *1574-1575 Unknown *1600 Thomas Woolsey (1655-1730) *1601 Ruth Bailey (1660-1714) *1602 William Fowler (c1660-1714) *1603 Mary Thorne (c1669-c1714) *1604-1607 Unknown *1608 Garvis Gilbert (1680-1739) *1609 Margaret (c1684-1715) *1610 John Webster (?-1720) *1611 Mary McDonald *1612-1615 Unknown *1616 see 3200 *1617 see 3201 *1618 Thomas Stevenson (1615-1668) *1619 Mary Bullock (c1618-?) *1620 [[John Sammis (c1640-c1693) *1621 Mary Cornish (1649-1702) *1622 Thomas Brush (c1652-1698) *1623 Sarah Ketham Wickes (c1655-c1698) *1624 see 1600 *1625 see 1601 *1626 Johannes Williamson (?-?) *1626 Magdalena Wynants (?-?) '12th Generation' *2008-2014 Unknown *2422-2479 Unknown *2480 Michael Krumrein (1674-1724) *2481 Elisabeth Barbara *2482 Hans Gabriel Schweinhardt (1649-1725) *2483 Elisabeth Appolonie Steinbach (1655-1716) *2484-2491 Unknown *2492 Jakob Oberle (1675-1726) *2493 Elisabeth Kuhn (1681-1730) *2494-2495 Unknown *3200 George Woolsey (1610-1698) *3201 Rebecca Cornell (1629-1713) *3206 John Thorne (1643-1709) *3207 Mary Pearsall *3236 Edward Stevenson *3237 Hon. Elizabeth Neville (c1577-c1642) '13th Generation' *4016-4028 Unknown *4844-4959 Unknown *4960 Johannes Krumrein (1623-1697) *4961 Eva *4962-4963 Unknown *4964 Conrad Schwinhardt (c1620-?) *4965 Unknown *4966 Heinz Steinbach (c1631-?) *4967 Elisabeth Barbara Heterich *4968-4983 Uknown *4984 Hans Aberli (c1639-1695) *4985 Katharina Hegetschweiler (c1640-1702) *4986 Jacob Kuhn *4987 Catharina Werlin (c1659-?) *4988-4991 Unknown *6414 Nicholas Pearsall (1619-1689) *6415 Mary Van Damn *6474 Edward Neville (?-1622), 8th Lord Bergavenny *6475 Rachel Leonard (?-1616) '14th Generation' *8032-8056 Unknown *9688-9919 Unknown *9920 Thomas Krumrein (1591-1675) *9921 Appalonia Koeller (1592-1657) *9922-9933 Unknown *9934 Burckhardt Heterich (1559-1630) *9935 Anna Stollern (1573-?) *9936 Andreas Poser Feser (?-1630) *9937 Maria *9938-9967 Unknown *9968 Rudoph Aberli/Lips (c1613-1669) *9969 Barbara Wismer *9970 Hans Hegetschweiler (c1614-1667) *9971 Vernea Huber (c1618-1662) *9972-9983 Unknown *12828 Thomas Pearsall (?-1643) *12920 Mary Brent *12958 Edward Neville (?-1588), 7th Lord Bergavenny *12959 Catherine Brome (?-?) '15th Generation' *16064-16112 Unkown *19376-19839 Unkown *19840 Michael Krumrein (c1566-?) *19841 Eve Wolfe *19842 Leinhard Koller (1565-?) *19843 Maria Grock *19844-19871 Unknown *19872 Leonard Stollern (?-1608) *19873 Barbara Weise *19874-19935 Unknown *19936 Peter Lips (c1576-?) *19937 Anna Frey (c1579-?) *19938-19967 Unknown *25656 Edmond Pershall (1531-1629) *25657 Maria Bathurst (c1529-?) *25916 Sir Edward Neville (?-?) of Addington Park *25917 Hon. Eleanor Windsor (?-?) *25918 Sir John Brome (?-?) of Halton '16th Generation' *32128-32224 Unknown *38752-39683 Unknown *39684 Endirs Koeller (c1545-?) *39685 Catharina *39686-39935 Unkown *51312 Richard Pershall (?-c1550) *51313 Isabella Rolleston (c1501-?) Tudor Place *51832 Sir George Neville (?-1492), 4th Lord Bergavenny *51833 Margaret Fenne (?-1485) '17th Generation' *102324 John Pershall (1485-c1547) *102324 Helen Harcourt (?-?) *102626 Francis Rolleston (?-1587) of Ley Tudor Place *102627 Mary Vernon (c1485-?) Tudor Place *103664 Sir Edward Neville (?-1476, 3rd Lord Bergavenny *103665 Lady Elizabeth de Beauchamp(1415-1448) *103666 Sir Hugh Fenne (?-1476) '18th Generation' *204648 Humphrey Pershall (?-1489) *204649 Helena Swinnerton (?-?) *204650 Thomas Harcourt (?-1510) of Raunton *204651 Isabel Egerton (?-?) *205252 Thomas Rolleston (?-1529) Tudor Place *205253 Agnes Elizabeth Turville Tudor Place *205254 Sir Henry Vernon (1441-1515) of Tong Tudor Place Peerage of England *205255 Lady Anne Talbot (c1445-1494) Tudor Place *207328 Ralph de Neville (c1364-1425), 1st Earl of Westmoreland *207329 Lady Joan de Beaufort (c1375-1440) *207330 Richard Beauchamp, 1st Earl of Worcester (Bef1397-c1421) *207331 Lady Isabel le Despencer (?-?) *207332 Sir Hugh Fenne (?-?) '19th Generation' *409296 Sir Hugh de Peshall (?-1488) *409297 Juliana Corbet (?-?) *409298 Humphrey Swinnerton (?-?) *409299 Ann Swinnerton (?-?) *409300 Sir Richard Harcourt (?-1487) of Wytham *409301 Eleanor Lewkenor (?-?) *409302 Hugh Egerton (1427-1505) of Wrinehill *409303 Margaret Dutton ((?-1499) *410504 James Rolleston of Lea *410505 Ann Babington *410506 John Turville of New Hall *410507 Katherine de Staunton *410508 Sir William Vernon (c1421-1467) *410509 Margaret Swinfen *410510 Sir John Talbot (1413-1460), 2nd Earl of Shrewsbury Wikipedia (John Talbot, 2nd Earl of Shrewsbury) *410511 Lady Elizabeth Butler (c1420-1473) *414656 Sir John de Neville (c1330-1388), 3rd Lord Neville *414657 Hon. Maud de Percy (c1335-1379) *414658 John Plantagent (1340-1399) of Gaunt, Duke of Lancaster *414659 Katherine Roët (c1350-1403) *414660 Sir William Beauchamp, 1st Baron Bergavenny (c1358-1411) *414661 Lady Joan Fitzalan (1365-1435) *414662 Thomas le Despencer (1373-1400), Earl of Gloucester *414663 Contance Plantagent (?-1416) of York '20th Generation' *818582 Hugh de Peshall (?-c1490) *818583 Unknown *818584 Robert Corbet (?-1437/8) of Moreton Corbet *818585 Margaret Mallory (?-?) *818586 William de Swynnerton (?-?) *818587 Elena Trumyn (?-?) *818588-818589 Unknown *818590 Sir Thomas Harcourt (?-?) of Stanton Harcourt *818591 Joan Francis (?-?) *818592 Sir Roger Lewkenor (?-?) of Raunton *818593 Unknown *818594 Rafe Egerton (?-1452) of Wrinehill *818595 Elizabeth Mainwaring (?-?) *818596 Sir John Dutton (1403-1445) *818597 Margaret Savage (?-?) *821008 William Rolleston *821009 Jane Wingfield *821010 Sir John Babington (?-1485) of Dethick *821011 Isabel Bradburn (?-1486) *821012 William Turville *821013 Elizabeth Foulhurst *821014 Thomas de Staunton (c1405-1486) *821015 Millicent Mering *821016 Sir Richard Vernon (1394/95-1451) *821017 Benedicta Ludlow *821018 William Swinfen *821019 Joyce Spernor *821020 Sir John Talbot (1384-1453), 1st Earl of Shrewsbury Wikipedia (John Talbot, 1st Earl of Shrewsbury) *821021 Hon. Maud Neville (c1392-bef1433) *821022 James Butler (1392-1452), 4th Earl of Ormonde Wikipedia (James Butler, 4th Earl of Ormond) *821023 Hon. Joan de Beauchamp (?-bef1430) Wikipedia (Joan Butler, Countess of Ormond) *829312 Ralph de Neville (c1291-1367), 2nd Lord Neville *829313 Hon. Alice Audley (c1304-1373/1374) *829314 *829315 *829316 Edward III Plantagent (1312-1377), King of England *829317 Philippa d'Avesnes (1311-1369), Comtess de Hainault *829318 Sir Payne Roët (?-?), Guienne King of Arms *829319 Unknown *829320 Thomas de Beauchamp, 11th Earl of Warwick (1313-1369) *829321 Lady Catherine Mortimer (c1314-1369) *829322 Sir Richard Fitzalan (1346-1397), 6th Earl of Arundel *829323 Lady Elizabeth de Bohun (c1350-1385) *829324 *829325 *829326 Edmund Plantagent (1341-1402), 1st Duke of York *829327 Isabelle de Castille (1355-1392) '21st Generation' *1637164 Nicholas de Peshall (c1450-?) *1637165 Helen de Malpas *1637166-1637167 Unknown *1637168 Sir Roger Corbet of Moreton Corebet *1637169 Margaret *1637170 William Mallory (c1382-c1445) *1637171 Unknown *1637172 Thomas de Swynnerton *1637173 Cicely *1637174-1637179 Unknown *1637180 Sir William Harcourt (?-1349) of Stanton Harcourt *1637181 Hon. Jane de Grey *1637182 Sir Robert Francis of Foremark *1637183-1637187 Unknown *1637188 William de Egerton of Betteley *1637189 Ellin Haukeston *1637190 Sir Randle Mainwairing (?-1456) of Over Peover *1637191 Margery de Venebles *1637192 Sir Piers de Dutton (c1367-1433) of Dutton *1637193 Elizabeth Boteler *1637194 Sir John Savage (c1370-1450) of Clifton *1637195 Maud de Swynnerton (?-1415) *1642016 unknown Rolleston *1642017 unknown *1642018 unknown Wingfield *1642019 unknown *1642020 Thomas Babington (?-1467) of Dethick *1642021 Isabel Dethick (?-1435) *1642022 Henry Bradburne of the Hough *1642023 unknown *1642024 Richard Turville *1642025 Margaret Bouge *1642026 Robert Foulhurst *1642027 unknown *1642028 Thomas de Staunton *1642029 Elizabeth Merdeley *1642030 William Mering *1642031 unknown *1642032 Sir Richard Vernon (1370-1409) *1642033 Joan Stackpole *1642034 John de Ludlow *1642035 unknown *1642036 unknown Swinfen *1642037 unknown *1642038 unknown Spernor *1642039 unknown *1642040 Richard Talbot, 4th Lord Talbot *1642041 Ankaret le Strange (?-1413), Baroness Strange of Blackmere *1642042 Thomas Neville (?-1406/07), 6th Lord Furnival *1642043 Joan Furnival (1361-?) *1642044 James Butler (?-1405), 3rd Earl of Ormonde Wikipedia (James Butler, 3rd Earl of Ormond) *1642045 Anne Welles (1360-1397) Wikipedia (Anne Butler, Countess of Ormond) *1642046 Sir William de Beauchamp (?-1411), 1st Lord Bergavenny Wikipedia (William de Beauchamp, 1st Baron Bergavenny) *1642047 Lady Joan Fitzalan (1365-1435) Wikipedia (Joan de Beauchamp, Baroness Bergavenny) *1658632 Edward II Plantagenet (1284-1327), King of England *1658652 see 829316 '22nd Generation' *3274260 Sir John de Harcourt (1276-1330) *3274261 Eleanor de Zouche *3274262 Richard de Grey (?-1335), 2nd Lord Grey of Codnor *3274263 Joanna Fitzpayn *3274264-3274267 Unknown *3284080 Gilbert Talbot (1332-1387), 3rd Lord Talbot *3284081 Lady Petronella Butler *3284084 Sir John de Neville (c1330-1388), 3rd Lord Neville *3284085 Hon. Maud de Percy (c1335-1379) *3284088 James Butler (1331-1382), 2nd Earl of Ormonde Wikipedia (James Butler, 2nd Earl of Ormond) *3284089 Hon. Elizabeth Darcy (c1332-1389) Wikipedia (Elizabeth Butler, Countess of Ormond) *3284090 John de Welles (1334-1361). 4th Lord Welles *3284091 Maud de Ros (?-1388) *3284092 Thomas de Beauchamp (?-1369), 3rd Earl of Warwick *3284093 Lady Catherine Mortimer *3284094 Sir Richard Fitzalan (1346-1397), 6th Earl of Arundel *3284095 Lady Elizabeth de Bohun (c1350-1385) *3317264 Edward I Plantagenet (1239-1307), King of England '23rd Generation' *6548320 Sir Richard de Harcourt (?-1293) *6548321 Margaret de Beke *6548322 Eudes La Zouche *6548323 Milicent de Cantilupe *6548324 Henry de Grey (?-1308), 1st Lord Grey of Codnor *6548325 Lady Eleanor Courtenay *6548326-6548335 Unknown *6568162 James Butler (1304/05-1337/38), 1st Earl of Ormonde *6568163 Lady Alianore de Bohun (?-1363) *6568168 Ralph de Neville (c1291-1367), 2nd Lord Neville *6568169 Hon. Alice Audley (c1304-1373/74 *6568170 Henry de Percy (1301-1352), 2nd Lord Percy of Alnwick *6568171 Hon. Idonia Clifford (?-1365) *6568176 see 6568162e *6568177 see 6568163 *6568180 Sir Adam de Welles, 3rd Lord Welles *6568181 Margaret Bardolf *6568182 William de Ros, 2nd Lord Ros *6568183 Margery Badlesmere *6568184 Guy de Beauchamp (?-1315), 2nd Earl of Warwick *6568185 Lady Isabel de Clare *6568186 Roger Mortimer (1287-1330), 1st Earl of March *6568187 Jeanne de Joinville (1286-1356) *6568188 Sir Richard Fitzalan (c1313-1376), 5th Earl of Arundel *6568189 Lady Eleanor Plantagenet (?-1372) *6568190 Sir William de Bohun (c1311-1360), 1st Earl of Northampton *6568191 Elizabeth de Badlesmere (?-1378) *6634528 Henry III Plantagent (1207-1272), King of England '23rd Generation' *13096650 Sir Hugh de Courtenay (c1276-1340), 1st Earl of Devon *13096651 Agnes St. John *13136366 Bartholmew de Badlesmere (1275-1322), 1st Lord Badlesmere Wikipedia (Bartholomew de Badlesmere, 1st Baron Badlesmere) *13136367 Margaret de Clare (c1287-1333) Wikipedia (Margaret de Clare, Lady Badlesmere) *13269056 John Plantagent (1166-1216), King of England '24th Generation' *26272732 Gunselm de Badlesmere (?-1301) *26272734 Thomas de Clare, Lord of Thomond *26272735 Juliane FitzGerald of Offaly *26538112 Henry II Plantagent (1133-1189), King of England *26538113 Eleanor, Duchess of Aquitaine (About 1124-1204) '25th Generation' *52545468 Richard de Clare (1222-1262), 6th Earl of Hertford, 2nd Earl of Gloucester Wikipedia (Richard de Clare, 6th Earl of Hertford) *52545469 Maude de Lacy (1223-1287), Countess of Lincoln *52545470 Maurice FitzGerald (?-1286), 3rd Lord of Offaly *52545471 Emmeline Longspee *53076224 Geoffrey V, Count of Anjou and Maine (1113-1151) *53076225 Matilda of Normandy (1102-1167) '26th Generation' *105090936 Gilbert de Clare (1180-1230), 5th Earl of Hertford, 1st Earl of Gloucester Wikipedia (Gilbert de Clare, 5th Earl of Hertford) *105090937 Isabel Marshal (1200-1240) Wikipedia (Isabel Marshal) *105090938 John de Lacy (1192-1240), Earl of Lincoln *105090939 Margaret de Quincy (1208-1266) *105090940 Maurice FitzGerald (c1194-1257), 2nd Lord of Offaly Fitzgerald) *105090941 Juliana *105090942 Stephen Longspee (?-1260), Justiciar of Ireland *105090943 Emmeline de Ridelsford *106152450 Henry I, King of England (1068-1135) *106152451 Matilda (Edith) of Scotland (About 1080-1118) '27th Generation' *210181874 William Marshal (1146-1219), 1st Earl of Pembroke (William Marshal, 1st Earl of Pembroke) *210181875 Isabel de Clare (1172-1270), 4th Countess of Pembroke (Isabel de Clare, 4th Countess of Pembroke) *210181876 Roger de Lacy (1171-1212) Wikipedia (Roger de Lacy) *210181880 Maurice FitzGerald (1100-1176) *210181881 Alice de Montgomery *210181884 William de Longespée (c1176-1226), 3rd Earl of Salisbury Wikipedia (William de Longespée, 3rd Earl of Salisbury) *210181885 Ela de Salisbury *210181886 ? de Ridelsford *212304900 William I, King of England (1027-1087) the Conquerer *212304901 Matilda of Flanders (About 1031-1083) '28th Generation' *420363750 Richard de Clare (1130-1176), 2nd Earl of Pembroke (Richard de Clare, 2nd Earl of Pembroke) *420363751 Aoife MacMurrough (1145–1188) Wikipedia (Eva MacMurrough) *420363752 Walter de Lacy (?-1085) *420363760 Gerald FitzWalter Wikipedia (Gerald de Windsor) *420363761 Nesta ferch Rhys ap Tewdwr Mawr Wikipedia (Nest ferch Rhys) *420363762 Arnulf de Montgomery (c1060-1125), Lord of Pembroke http://www.martinrealm.org/genealogy/montgomery.htm Wikipedia (Arnulf of Montgomery) *420363763 Lafracoth O'Brien *420363768 = 26538112 Henry II Plantagent (1133-1189), King of England *420363769 Ida *420363770 William de Salisbury (?-1196), 2nd Earl of Salisbury *420363772 Sir Walter de Riddlesford (?-1226) Wikipedia (Walter de Riddlesford) '29th Generation' *840727500 Gilbert de Clare (1100-1148), 1st Earl of Pembroke Wikipedia (Gilbert de Clare, 1st Earl of Pembroke) *840727501 Isabel de Beaumont (c1102-c1172) *840727502 Dermot MacMurrough (1110-1171), King of Leinster Wikipedia (Dermot MacMurrough) *840727503 More O'Toole (c1114-1191) *840727520 Walter FitzOther *840727521 Beatrice *840727522 Rhys ap Tewdwr Mawr (?-1093), Prince of South Wales Wikipedia (Rhys ap Tewdwr) *840727523 Gwladys ferch Rhiwallon *840727524 Roger de Montgomery (?-1094), Governor of Normandy, 1st Earl of Shrewsbury and Arundel Wikipedia (Roger de Montgomerie, 1st Earl of Shrewsbury) *840727525 Mabel Talvas *840727526 Muirchertach II O'Brien (c1050-c1119), King of Munster and Ireland http://www.martinrealm.org/genealogy/obrien.htm Wikipedia (Muirchertach Ua Briain) '30th Generation' *1601455000 Gilbert Fitz Richard (1065-1115), Earl of Clare http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gilbert_Fitz_Richard Wikipedia (Gilbert Fitz Richard)] *1601455003 Alice de Claremont *1601455002 Robert de Beaumont (1049-1118), 1st Earl of Leicester Wikipedia (Robert de Beaumont, 1st Earl of Leicester) *1601455003 Elizabeth de Vermandois (c1081-1131) Wikipedia (Elizabeth of Vermandois) *1601455004 Donnchadh, King of Leinster and Dublin *1601455046 Rhiwallon ap Cynfyn *1681455048 Roger de Montgommerie *1681455049 Josceline de Bolbec *1681455050 Guillaume II Talvas, Count de Bellême, seigneur d''Alençon *1681455052 Turlough O'Brien (?-1086), King of Munster and Ireland *1681455053 Mór, the daughter of the O'Hyne chief, of Kilmacduagh in Galway '31st Generation' *3362910000 Richard FitzGilbert (c1030-1090), Earl of Clare Wikipedia (Richard Fitz Gilbert) *3362910001 Rohese Giffard *3362910006 Hugh de Vermandois (1053-1101) *3362910007 Adelaide de Vermandois (1064-1120) *3362910096 Guillaume de Montgommerie *3362910097 Sainfrie de Crepon, a sister of the Gunnora de Crepon who was the wife of Richard I of Normandy *3362910098 Osberne de Bolbec *3362910099 Wevia de Crepon *3362910104 Tadhg O'Brien (?-1023) *3362910105 Mór O'Mulloy '32nd Generation' *6725820012 Henry I, King of France (1008-1060) *6725820013 Anne of Kiev (c1028-1075) *6725820208 Brian Boru (c926-1014) *6725820210 Gilla-Brighid O'Mulloy, Lord of Fircall '33rd Generation' *13451640024 Robert II, King of France (972-1031) *13451640025 Constance of Arles (986-1034) *13451640416 Cineadh (Kenneth), King of Thomond *13451640417 Babhion O'Flaherty '34th Generation' *26903280048 Hugh Capet, King of France (c940-996) *26903280049 Adelaide of Aquitaine (c945-1004) *26903280834 Arcadh O'Flaherty '35th Generation' *53806560096 Hugh the Great (898-956) *53806560097 Hedwige of Saxony (c910-965) *53806561668 Murrough O'Flaherty, lord of Iar Connacht '36th Generation' *107613120192 Robert I, King of West Francia (866-923) *107613120193 Béatrice of Vermandois (c880-931) '37th Generation' *205226240384 Robert IV the Strong (820-866) *205226240385 Adelaide of Tours (820-866) *205226240386 Herbert I, Count of Vermandois (c848-907) *205226240387 Bertha de Morvois (c850-?) '38th Generation' *410452480768 Robert III of Worms (800-822) *410452480769 Waldrada (801-?) *410452480770 Hugh of Tours (c780-837) *410452480771 Bava (782-?) *410452480772 Pepin, Count of Vermandois (c815-?) '39th Generation' *820904961536 Robert II of Hesbaye (767-807) *820904961537 Theoderata (768-788) *820904961538 Adrian, Count of Orléans (767-824) *820904961539 Waldrada (780-?) *820904961540 Luitfrid II of Alsace (740-780) *820904961541 Hiltrude (745-?) *820904961544 Bernard, King of Italy (797-818) *820904961545 Cunigunda of Laon (?-?) '40th Generation' *1641809923072 Turincbertus of Worms (740-777) *1641809923076 Gerold of Vinzgouw (c725-799) *1641809923077 Emma of Alamannia (730-789) *1641809923080 Luitfrid I of Alsace (707-750) *1641809923081 Edith (719-?) *1641809923088 Pepin, King of Italy (773-810) '41st Generation' *3283619846144 Robert I of Worms (710-c757) *3283619846152 Agilolf (690-?) *3283619846154 Hnabi (c700-c775) *3283619846155 Hereswind (705-?) *3283619846160 Adalbert of Alsace (675-720) *3283619846161 Gerlinde (679-?) *3283619846176 Charlemagne (747-814) *3283619846177 Hildegard (758-783) '42nd Generation' *6567239692288 Lantbertus II (670-741) *6567239692289 Williswint (719-?) *6567239692308 Huoching (675-709) *6567239692320 Adalric of Alsace (640-690) *6567239692321 Berswinde (652-?) '43rd Generation' *13034479384576 Chrodobertus II (645-?) *13034479384578 Adelhelm (694-?) *13034479384616 Gotfrid (651-709) *13034479384617 Unknown of Bavaria (655-?) '44th Generation' *26068958769152 Lantbertus I (620-?) *26068958769234 Theodon I of Bavaria (615-?) *26068958769235 Gleisnod (620-?) '45th Generation' *52037917538304 Chrodobertus I (595-?) *52037917538468 Garibald II of Bavaria (585-625) *52037917538469 Geila of Friuli (595-?) '46th Generation' *104075835076608 Charibert (570-636) *104075835076936 Tassilon I of Bavaria (557-610) *104075835076938 Gisulf II of Friuli (565-c610) *104075835076939 Romilde (575-?) '47th Generation' *208051670153872 Garibald I of Bavaria (525-592) *208051670153873 Waldrada (534-?) *208051670153876 Grasulf I of Friuli (540-?) '48th Generation' *416003340307746 Waccho, King of the Lombards (510-541) *416003340307747 Austrigusa of the Gepidae (514-?) '49th Generation' *832006680615492 Zuchilo (487-?) '50th Generation' *1664013361230984 Claffo, King of the Lombards (462-?) '51st Generation' *3328026722461968 Godehoc (438-?) References Contributors --Will 06:21, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Shade, William Allen